Around the World in Fifteen Seconds
by Scila
Summary: Contos DG AU baseados em países do mundo inteiro. Draco e Gina se cruzam em muitas vidas, de muitos modos. Baseado no Projeto Broken Everywhere do fórum 6V.
1. Romenia

**Around the World in Fifteen Seconds**

**Stop One - Romenia**

Ele já levara muitos por aqueles corredores, cheio de falsas promessas e sorrisos omissores. Riqueza, poder, mistério - utilizava de tudo para atrair os visitantes para aquele castelo e, assim, levá-los para suas inevitáveis mortes. Por anos, nada lhe pareceu errado ou doloroso. Seu lorde e mestre requeria um sacrifício e Draco estava apenas seguindo ordens para sobreviver.

Suas chances de viver estavam em trazer estranhos curiosos para morrerem, e o que mais poderia fazer? Quem poderia ir contra o homem mais poderoso da Romênia, o Conde Vlad, o Empalador? Quantos já haviam tentado dominar seu castelo, destruí-lo e jogá-lo para as chamas do inferno?

Ninguém havia obtido sucesso.

Mas algo mudou quando Draco convidou um jovem ruivo na vila vizinha para trablhar para o Conde. O jovem vinha de uma família grande e, entre muitos irmãos, havia uma irmã. A única irmã, cabelos ruivos longos caindo sob seus ombros, expressão de fúria e suspeita em seu rosto. No meio da vila, na frente de todos, ela ousou questionar Draco, e por extensão, o Conde. Gritou acusações de assassinatos e apontou seu dedo para ele, o mandando ir embora para nunca mais voltar.

Draco sabia o que a esperava. Ninguém ameaçava o poder do Conde, mesmo que fosse uma simples plebeia numa casa na lama. Seu irmão não foi com Draco aquele dia, mas logo depois ela foi arrastada à força, no meio da noite, para encontrar pessoalmente o Empalador e sua sentença.

Aquele corredor que já vira tanta gente nunca parecera mais curto. Draco seguia na frente dela, mas nem por um minuto a ruiva parou de tentar convencê-lo em ajudá-la escapar ou virar-se contra seu lorde. Seus argumentos não conseguiram o convencer, mas o modo em que ela lhe desafiava atraiu Draco. Como uma mariposa busca as chamas.

Ele se virou e a encarou, parando a marcha para sua inevitável morte.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Ginevra.

- Pois bem, Ginevra. Se eu ajudá-la morrerei com você. Por que faria isso?

- Porque você cheira à morte. Suas mãos estão sujas de sangue. Não é motivo suficiente?

- Estou vivo, é mais do que muitos têm.

- Um dia, ele vai matá-lo, assim como mata tudo que toca. E você vai sofrer por tudo que fez na outra vida.

- E você vai sofrer nessa.

Ela assentiu apenas, vendo que era inútil. A marcha continuou.

Vlad foi especialmente cruel naquela noite, ou então Draco apenas estava começando a ficar cansado de presenciar o sangue jorrar por mais um pescoço. Quando foi dormir, sonhou com a ruiva, seus olhos o julgando e o condenando.

Draco desapareceu depois daquela noite, fugindo não apenas do conde, mas de si próprio e sua consciência.


	2. Madagascar

**Stop Two - Madagascar**

Não havia nada melhor do que o vento batendo contra seu rosto, a brisa do mar e o cheiro salgado de peixe pela manhã. Navegar, pescar, roubar: aquela era a vida de Gina e sua família.

A Dama de Fogo era o navio da família pirata mais conhecida das águas africanas. E quando estavam em busca de comida e água fresca, os Weasleys não conheciam melhor lugar para descansar do que Madagascar, ou como era conhecida atualmente: Libertália. O caos de clãs, influências e culturas era pefeito para fugitivos da lei. A ilha não pertencia a nenhum europeu - ainda. E a pirataria era vista como nada mais do que uma forma de viver, como a pescaria e a agricultura.

Parados no porto da baia Diego Suaréz, os Weasleys estavam mais que prontos para divertirem-se antes de mais meses de navegação. É claro que a primeira parada tinha sido uma das tavernas mais populares da ilha. E, mais claro ainda, foi o resultado: brigas, xingamentos, roubos, socos e muito álcool.

Em uma dessas brigas, Gina foi forçada a proteger um dos irmãos, entrando no caos com uma faca na mão e seu punho. No meio da confusão, entrou em um duelo contra um corsário francês, que ela foi descobrir depois que se tratava nada menos do que um espião da coroa francesa, a qual tinha interesse em anexar a ilha à suas já vastas colônias.

A maioria das pessoas não conseguia identificá-la como mulher graças ao seu cabelo curto de menino e vestes que escondiam o volume de seu busto. Era inevitável que ela acabasse, portanto, sendo tratada como um homem. E era como ela preferia, na maoria das vezes.

O problema todo era quando a verdade era revelada e os homens se acovardavam.

Foi o caso com o corsário, que parou a luta, abaixou a espada e a mandou ir correr atrás da proteção de seus irmãos.

Irritada, Gina insistiu, ameaçando matá-lo se ele não continuasse.

- Fui ensinado a não ferir uma mulher.

- E eu fui ensinada a ferir idiotas que pensam assim.

- Não vou manchar minha horna por sua causa, pirata.

- Não há honra em fugir de uma luta!

Ele lhe deu as costas, mas Gina o pegou pelo braço, o forçando a virar. Sua faca estava debaixo de seu queixo, milímetros do pescoço brando do francês.

- Lute ou morra.

Ele bufou, mas reagiu rápido, retirando uma adaga do cinto e quase a fincando no estomago de Gina.

- Me deixe ir ou morra - retrucou, furioso.

Por minutos apenas seguraram um o olhar o do outro, numa luta interna de quem teria a maior teimosia ou coragem. O coração dela estava acelerado graças a luta, seu rosto vermelho e sua cabeça leve com ansiedade e nervoso. Nunca tinha lutado com alguém como ele, cheio de classe, horna e nobreza. E ela podia ver nos olhos dele, que a surpresa era mútua. Provalvemente nenhuma mulher jamais tinha o enfrentado tão abertamente.

Não sabia quem tinha sido o primeiro, mas em um flash surpreendente ambos deixaram cair suas armas e em seguida estavam em um outro tipo de luta. Lábios batendo um contra o outro, mãos explorando ligereiramente todos os lugares possíveis. Lutavam com suas linguas pela dominação da boca dela, pelo toque dele, por quem teria o maior controle, a maior sensação de poder. Ela o jogou com força contra a parede, levantando uma perna e o encaixando do jeito que queria contra seu corpo. Ele não ficou para trás, agarrando seu traseiro e a obrigando a virar-se, de costas para a parede. E todo esse tempo seus lábios não pararam, nem suas mãos.

Foi uma noite violenta, mas incrivelmente satisfatória.

É claro, que quando ela acordou, estava com as mãos atadas, presa pela nova autoridade francesa.

Pelo menos ele teve a dignidade de fitá-la enquanto a corda era colocada em seu pescoço e ela caia, sua visão borrada pela falta de ar. Ele foi a última coisa que ela viu.


	3. Colombia

**Stop Three - Colombia**

Ah sim, eu era um traficante. O que mais pode se esperar de um homem rico, filho de um político poderoso do páis? Era isso ou ser vítima de sequestros.

Ah, é claro, ela era uma agente da CIA, tentando me prender e assim diminuir a influência da minha família que não queria ajudar os interesses americanos na região. Espere, perdão, os interesses da _democracia_.

Veja bem, eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas pelo menos sou honesto sobre o que sou. Sou um traficante rico, que ganha dinheiro com o vício alheio e, bem, crimes bem piores também. Mandei matar muita gente, ajudei a financiar guerrilhas nada _democráticas_. Mas sei o que sou. Ela? Ela achava que era uma heroina, uma patriota, superior a todos, alguém que mudaria o _meu_ país para melhor.

Melhor para quem?

Não foi amor a primeira vista, mesmo porque ela estava fingindo ser uma colombiana viciada em busca de dinheiro. Com seu jeito charmoso, sedutor e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente amedrontador, ela subiu rápido na minha organização, infiltrando-se mais do que qualquer policial jamais conseguira. Logo ela tinha se tornado parte do meu ciclo de confiança, participando abertamente das reuniões mais secretas e das decisões mais escusas.

Bem, infelizmente para ela... Cocaina pode ser algo bem viciante. E pior ainda: eu que segurava o suprimento dela.

Nosso caso foi curto e violento. No fim, o problema todo dela foi ódio. Mas ela não me odiava, para ela eu era um criminoso repugnante, mas não digno do ódio dela. Não. Quem ela odiava era ela mesma, pelo fato de ter tornado-se uma dependente daquilo que queria combater.

Não sei se estou falando da cocaica ou da minha pessoa.

Como todo bom caso de amor entre policial e criminoso: terminou em sangue.

Eu descobri quem ela era e... Eu sou um chefe do nacrotráfico, o que você acha que eu fiz com ela? Quer mesmo que eu conte?

Suficiente dizer... Ela nunca mais foi vista na face dessa Terra.

Eu morri meses depois, uma bala na nuca de um concorrente. Sinceramente? A última coisa que senti foi alívio, porque minha vida não fez mais sentindo sem ela. Éramos tóxicos, mais do que meu produto, mas éramos sedentos um pelo o outro, misturados em ódio e atração.

Quem sabe em outra vida.


	4. Alemanha

**Stop Four - Alemanha**

Quando as bombas caem e as sirenes tocam, não há muito o que fazer a não ser buscar abrigo. Não há nada para proteger ninguém a não ser a sorte.

Os russos estavam chegando, era o que diziam os rumores. Eu não sei bem o que isso queria dizer para nós, para minha família. Meus irmãos estavam na guerra, desaparecidos, obrigados a lutar por algo que não acreditavam, meu pai doente e minha mãe desesperada.

Na noite anterior, os vizinhos não tiveram sorte. Ainda podia ouvir o som da explosão como se fosse hoje. Mas as sirenes pararam e ainda estavamos vivos, era o máximo que eu iria conseguir em termos de conforto.

Mais tarde soldados passaram por nossa rua, o barulho nauseante dos tanques enchendo nossos ouvidos e obrigando o chão a tremer. Pararam em nossa casa, em busca de ajuda.

Eles eram russos, notei. Um deles falava alemão muito bem e traduziu a situação para nós: precisavam de suprimentos e remédios para um soldado ferido. Traição no meio da guerra ocorre toda hora, às vezes com consequencia, às vezes não. Mas a esperança de que os russos terminasse aquela guerra, parassem as sirenes, era grande demais e convenci minha mãe à ajudá-los.

O que falava alemão, depois explicou, na verdade era um desertor nazista. Prisioneiro dos russos. Para um prisioneiro ele parecia confortável demais.

- Era isso ou morrer - explicou, confortável em revelar seus segredos sem medo de ser entendido pelos russos. - E quem quer morrer?

- Você acha que eles vão ganhar?

- Talvez. De qualquer forma estou seguro.

- Um traidor, seguro? Dificilmente.

- Se o partido ganhar, é a minha palavra alemã contra a palavra de um russo. Acho que estou bem.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Draco.

- Se eles ganharem, o que acontece conosco, Draco? Com a Alemanha?

- Você vai passar fome. Seu pai vai morrer da doença que o aflige. E sua mãe logo em seguida de coração partido. Alemanha em cinzas.

- E se eles não conseguirem?

- Guerra interminável. Até o Reich e o partido dominar o mundo inteiro.

O silêncio que se seguiu trouxe um sentimento de desespero para Gina. Os russos foram embora, mas antes de ir embora o traidor, sorriu para ela.

- Se eu sobreviver, e se você sobreviver, nos veremos de novo.

Mas ela nunca mais o viu.


	5. Islândia

**Stop Five - Islândia**

O navio deles bateu contras às rochas, águas geladas mataram quase todos os tripulantes, mas ela sobreviveu. No meio da tempestade, nadou e lutou contra as ondas, segurando no primeiro pedaço de rocha que alcançou.

Quando conseguiu se levantar, abriu os olhos e encontrou rocha, depois mar e depois neve. Seus cabelos cor de fogo caíram sob seus ombros, pesados e gelados com a umidade. Só conseguia sentir o gosto de sal em sua boca, suas pernas e braços doloridos e azulados.

Virou-se para a direita, para a esquerda. Para trás.

Nada, apenas mar e raios.

Pedaços de madeira e corpos chegaram até praia, mas ela só pôde vê-los quando a luz do dia bateu nas rochas. Enquanto isso não acontecia, tentou se aquecer, cortando uma árvore com seu machado e fazendo uma fogueira.

O desastre deveria ter causado horror e dor para ela, mas estava esperançosa, alegre. Fora como se tivesse renascido naquele naufrágio: livre.

Escrava de um capitão norueguês, não tinha amor nenhum dos tripulantes do navio que a carregou por tantos anos. Não sentiria falta de nenhum deles. E mesmo o prospecto de estar sozinha naquele lugar lhe parecia melhor do que voltar a vida que tinha antes.

Quando o dia amanheceu, resolveu explorar o lugar em que estava. Seus pés cansados só encontraram rochas e árvores, cheias de neve. O sol já estava bem acima de sua cabeça quando finalmente encontrou algo.

Um homem. Ao longe, o avistou, em frente a uma cabana coberta de grama até o telhado. Ele cortava lenha, vestido com peles para manter-se aquecido. O som de seu machado cortando a madeira ecoava pela planície.

Exausta, seguiu até ele. A distância era grande, suficiente para que ele a avistasse antes que se aproximasse muito. Os dois fitaram um ao outro, por um longo tempo, provavelmente tentando descobrir suas intenções.

Finalmente ela parou na frente dele, machado em mãos e silêncio na boca. Ele, no entanto, tentou se comunicar com ela numa língua que ela vagamente associava a cristãos. Reconheceu também o símbolo da religião, uma cruz dourada, no colar pesado que o homem usava.

Balançou a cabeça, para demonstrar que não entendia suas palavras. Ele então apontou para a cabana atrás, e quando ela franziu a testa, suspeitando de suas intenções. O homem lhe deu um sorriso gentil, seus olhos cinza transmitindo honestidade.

Relutantemente ela entrou, com ele logo atrás. O cristão lhe ofereceu um casaco feito de peles e peixe salgado. Aceitou, sem muita escolha.

- Draconis - ele disse, apontando para o peito.

- Você não entenderia meu nome - ela respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Viking? - tentou, talvez reconhecendo algumas palavras.

Assentiu. Não falaram mais nada, enquanto ela comia e ele a observava. Não sabia como alguém poderia viver ali, sozinho. Reparou que o homem era jovem, seu rosto sem marcas do tempo, cabelo loiro vivo e aparência ainda saudável. Por que estava naquele lugar?

Nenhuma pergunta foi respondida por um bom tempo. Não sabia quanto tempo passou morando naquela cabana, sabia que dormiu por horas a fio logo depois do naufrágio, fraca demais para manter-se acordada. Depois, passou a ajudá-lo nas tarefas do dia-a-dia, como pescar, cortar lenha e cozinhar. Não falavam, mas tentavam se comunicar via gestos.

Ele sabia ler e o fazia toda noite, à luz de uma mera vela, cada vez menor. Sua curiosidade a levou a sentar-se do lado dele certo dia, tentando decifrar as imagens. Do pouco que sabia sobre a estranha religião da cruz, suspeitava que ele era um homem sagrado, pois apenas eles entendiam da arte das palavras.

Havia momentos que ele parecia eternamente triste, como se um grande peso estivesse guardado em sua mente. E, por algum motivo, aquilo a segurava naquela cabana. Podia ter ido embora a qualquer momento, depois que tinha recuperado as forças, mas nunca tentara.

O inverno foi embora, o verão também. Por suas contas, passou anos naquele lugar. E gradualmente, os dois conseguiram aprender um pouco a língua um do outro. Também descobriu o passado dele: um monge cristão que escolhera morar naquela ilha como pagamento. Pelo quê? Ela nunca saberia.

Toda noite ele tentava lhe explicar o livro pesado que lia toda a noite, mas as histórias eram estranhas demais para ela. Porém, como um agradecimento ela começou a ensiná-lo a construir um barco e a navegar.

Os dois amavam navegar. Era o único momento em que ela podia vê-lo satisfeito, sem hesitações. E ao vê-lo daquela maneira, ela conseguiu finalmente entender o motivo de continuar morando com aquele estranho.

Voltando à praia, enquanto descarregavam os peixes, ela tentou beijá-lo, para ser empurrada gentilmente para longe. Desacostumada com contato humano, ou simplesmente porque não entendia a cultura dele, ela tentou outra vez. Ele respondeu ao beijo, timidamente. Ela o jogou para o chão, queremos mais.

Foi rápido. Logo depois ela estava de pé, ajeitando as vestes. E ao vê-lo na areia, rosto cheio de culpa e vergonha, teve certeza que tinha cometido um erro.

Depois, por vergonha ou inabilidade de conversar sobre algo mais sutil e complicado do que pescaria, os dois fingiram que nada tinha acontecido. Um misto de raiva e frustração, a fez levantar uma noite, pegar suas coisas (nada mais do que um casaco e o machado) e ir embora.

Pegou o barco que construíram juntos e navegou até onde pôde, por dias. Enfrentou tempestades, ondas gigantes e o frio. No fim, tudo que encontrou foi a triste verdade que não era mais livre. Estava presa àquela ilha, àquele homem.

Reencontraram-se da mesma maneira que se conheceram. Ela naufraga, e ele cortando lenha para o inverno. Mas daquela vez ele colocou suas duas mãos calejadas no rosto dela, lhe beijando suavemente na boca, depois a abraçando com força.

Ele também não era livre, pois a amava.


	6. Inglaterra

**Step Six - Inglaterra**

**(Originalmente titulada Condenada)**

Ela abriu os olhos, respirando rápido, buscando desesperadamente por goles de ar que já não eram mais necessários. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e sua visão era turva. Não havia luz, não havia ar, apenas o cheiro de terra e madeira molhada.  
>Seus braços não tinham espaço para se mover, suas pernas não podiam se levantar. Estava deitada no que deveria ser seu leito final. O caixão opressor não oferecia saída ou salvação. Queria chorar e gritar, mas sua garganta não permitia. Sentiu com grande esforço uma echarpe em volta de seu pescoço: a única coisa que mantinha sua cabeça ligada ao resto do corpo.<br>Um flash de memória a queimou com tamanha força, obrigando a fechar os olhos outra vez. Sentiu novamente com plena clareza a boca dele rasgar sua pele, jorrando sangue por seu pescoço e peito. Não houve dor, apenas alivio e prazer, a língua anestesiando o ferimento violento enquanto saboreava seu sangue.  
>Sentiu um soluço escapar, a lembrança a confundindo. Sabia o que tinha se tornado agora, mas suplicava para que fosse apenas um sonho ruim.<br>Subitamente começou a ouvir um coração distante batendo acelerado. Sabia que não era o próprio, pois este já não era necessário. Desesperada para fugir, começou bater contra a madeira com as mãos e os pés, numa tentativa de chamar atenção de algum ser vivo na superfície.  
>Os batimentos se regularizaram, seja lá quem estivesse andando num cemitério naquela hora, estava agora calmo.<br>Em seguida, seus ouvidos aguçados captaram o som abafado de terra se mexendo acima dela. Seu alivio foi enorme, o desejo de sair daquele lugar passando por cima do medo de sua nova realidade. A espera foi longa e dolorosa, o caixão tremendo finalmente com o impacto do que agora era claro ser uma pá.  
>Era noite, mas a luz da lua feriu seus olhos do mesmo modo. O cheiro de terra molhada e brisa noturna invadiu suas narinas... Mais do que isso, ela podia sentir o sangue pulsar da mão oferecida para que levantasse.<br>O coveiro, vestido de preto, olhos vidrados e mãos enrugadas, encarou-a sem murmurar uma única palavra, esperando que se apoiasse nele. Com certa dificuldade ficou de pé, sentindo as pernas tremerem. Equilíbrio alcançado, sua pele arrepiou em reação ao som pulsante do sangue percorrendo pelo corpo do homem velho, seus olhos focaram na jugular do coveiro.  
>Houve uma pausa em seus movimentos, um momento de hesitação antes de agarrá-lo com uma facilidade e habilidade que jamais tivera antes. Empurrou o rosto dele para longe e expôs o pescoço para que seus dentes pudessem fincar na pele seca, cortando e rasgando com força, abrindo espaço para o sangue, maravilhoso sangue escorrer.<br>O sabor adocicado tão delicioso serviu como a prova final da transformação.  
>Largou subitamente o homem como se tivesse tomado um choque, deixando seu corpo confuso cair no caixão que antes lhe pertencia. Suas mãos tremiam num misto de terror e inquietação extasiada. Com os dedos cheios de terra ainda sentiu as armas que haviam sido lhe impostas: presas afiadas e cumpridas.<br>O choro veio em seguida.  
>- De nada adianta chorar agora.<br>Levantou o rosto, olhos cheios de lágrimas. A lua estava cheia e sentado na beirada do buraco estava Draco Malfoy, a observando com uma expressão neutra.  
>- Você... Você! Você fez isso comigo!<br>Ele assentiu, oferecendo sua mão para que pudesse sair do buraco, mas ela a negou, pulando para fora com agilidade sobrenatural. Furiosa, o agarrou pelo colarinho, levantando o corpo dele com incrível facilidade e jogando-o contra uma árvore. Malfoy não reagiu à agressão.  
>- Eu sou um monstro! Uma abominação por sua causa!<br>Devagar, ele se levantou, limpando a terra das vestes e ajeitando os cabelos praticamente prateados. Sempre tivera um semblante pálido, doente, e agora era claro o motivo. Encarar aquela face angular, praticamente morta, enraiveceu-a mais ainda. Novamente avançou até ele, com o intuito de atacá-lo outra vez.  
>Porém não conseguiu. Seu golpe foi parado no meio do caminho, sem nenhum esforço. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela sentiu a influencia dele, seu poder imensamente superior ao dela devido a tantos anos de existência.<br>- Acalme-se, Ginevra. Tente se lembrar por que está aqui.  
>Àquelas palavras a confundiram, sua mente transbordando com memórias dos dias anteriores.<br>Lembrou do frio, da dor, da febre e do constante pavor da morte. De seus pais ao seu leito, com mãos entrelaçadas e pedidos suplicantes ao único médico da vila. De seus irmãos tentando distraí-la de sua prisão domiciliar, praticamente acorrentada à cama por meses. De Harry, segurando sua mão e a confortando com beijos castos na testa.  
>Lembrou também das visitas noturnas de Malfoy à sua janela, sua presença sempre a fazendo rir. Sempre distante, porém constante, ele acabou tornando seu confidente mais próximo, mesmo com a sombra da suspeita da natureza dele pairando sobre ela.<br>Finalmente lembrou-se da noite em que não podia mais racionar frente à dor que torturava todo seu corpo. Ouviu vozes à sua volta, chamou por nomes e tentou manter-se acordada.  
>E então o pedido foi feito.<br>- Eu... Eu quis isso.  
>Ele assentiu, calmamente, expressão triste no rosto.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Por favor... Por favor... Draco, eu sei o que você é. Sei o que pode fazer. Salve-me, me salve, por favor, não quero morrer! Não quero morrer! Me ajude!<em>_  
><em>_- Se eu fizer isso... O que você se tornará...__  
><em>_- Eu não me importo! Quando é a minha vez de viver? Quando poderei sair dessa cama infernal? Você prometeu me levar para andar a cavalo! Não é justo! Quero viver! __  
><em>_- Não é vida o que vou te dar.__  
><em>_- Não me importo! Salve-me! Por favor, não quero morrer!_

* * *

><p>Draco tocou seu rosto de leve e então a abraçou.<br>- Só pude lhe dar uma meia vida, uma vida condenada.  
>Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, recuperando a calma.<br>- É mais do que Deus me deu.


End file.
